Hero Vs Champion
by Anthony1989
Summary: Hercule finds out about Videl's flying lessons, and jumps to conclusions on the status of their relationship. After the "fight", Gohan is faced with an unexpected and unusual request from Videl.
1. Chapter 1

Hero Vs Champion

By Anthony Alves

Author's Notes: This is a oneshot occurring shortly after Videl blackmails Gohan to teach her how to fly. Hercule steps in, and challenges Gohan as he had promised Videl. It is time for Gohan to prove his worth...

Gohan woke up abruptly from his sleep to his little brother pouncing on him.

"Mommy says it's time to wakey wakey!" Gohan rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Breakfast!" Goten added with excitement.

"Food?!?" Gohan snapped awake.

"Yeah!" Goten replied, able to relate to his big brother in matters of nutrition.

Gohan blew the covers off him with a wave of energy, and literally flew down stairs.

"GOHAN! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU ANY MANNERS?!?" Chichi cried out, noticing her first born son barely able to stop himself from crashing into the table.

Gohan set his feet on the ground, and rubbed the back of his neck while laughing nervously, an echo of his father's habit.

"I swear Gohan, how do you plan to get a wife if you can't control yourself around food? WHAT ABOUT GRANDCHILDREN?!?" Chichi yelled.

Before Gohan could reply, mother and son noticed Goten chowing down most of the food. Gohan, clearly distressed, sat down and ate as fast as he could, to avoid having all the food consumed by his brother.

"You're both incorrigible, just like you're father was." The hexed mother complained before throwing her hands up in the air.

By that time, Gohan had finished his portion, and stood up. "Hehe, sorry mom."

Chichi smiled. "Just behave yourself, ok?" Gohan nodded in reply, and went upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

-------

Videl was in her class early, awaiting Gohan. She not happy in the least. Her father had gotten paranoid, and found out about her flying instruction with Gohan.

"_How he pulled that one off I'll never know."_ She thought to herself.

Videl was going to have to break the news to Gohan. He was going to have to fight her dad, there was no way around it.

She stretched out and mumbled to herself. At that moment Gohan came in.

"_He's really early too, perfect."_ Videl thought to herself.

Gohan blinked upon seeing Videl, but quickly recovered from his shock. "Oh hey Videl, early too I see."

Videl frowned, deciding to get right to the point. She patted the seat next to her. "Gohan, come sit here. I need to tell you something."

Bewildered, but curious, the hybrid Sayian obeyed and sat next to the tomboy crime fighter. Upon sitting down however, he noticed an odd, but pleasant scent. He sniffed the air, taking in more of the scent, not aware of what he was smelling, due to closed eyes.

Videl blushed with intensity. She regained her composer however, more than eager to embarrass her naive classmate. She smirked devilishly as her classmate kept on sniffing her pigtails.

"Gee Gohan, with that behavior, no wonder people are spreading rumors about us."

The once blissfully ignorant half-Sayian shot his eyes upon, and jumped back, nearly falling out of his chair. It was Videl's quick hands that stayed his chair. She could not help but snicker after Gohan steadied finally himself.

He waved his arms around franticly in a panic nearly falling out of his chair for the second time. "I'm sorry! I didn't me-" But Videl raised a hand, signaling for him to stop in the universal "stop" signal.

"Relax, you got a lot more to worry about than that."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He questioned.

Videl sighed, closing her eyes, and folding her arms together. "My dad found out about our training, and he wants to fight you."

She sighed once more, and opened her eyes, narrowing them at Gohan in impatience.

Gohan looked confused. "Why would he want to fight me?"

Videl rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust. "He thinks there's something going on between us, and he wants you to "prove your worth." Utterly ridiculous if you ask me." She scathed.

Gohan shrugged. "I guess there's no avoiding it."

Videl then glared at him. "You better not lose, and if you lose on purpose, I'll know."

Gohan cringed under her glare. "Y-yes Videl." He stammered.

Videl nodded, satisfied. "Met me on the roof after the bell rings." She instructed, her demeanor now less tense and bitter.

------

The bell rang, signaling the end of a long school day. Gohan walked up the stairs, and noticed Videl with her chopper already decapsulized. He offered a polite wave, seeking to cheer her up. She surprisingly returned the gesture, only her smile was more sinister in nature.

"Hop in." Videl ordered simply.

Gohan obliged, and took a seat. Videl took started the chopper, and flew off. She was smiling pleasantly, and Gohan did not fail to notice this.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

Videl set the chopper on autopilot, and looked at Gohan.

"Just thinking what would happen if you beat my dad. He won't brag around me nearly as much anymore. He really needs to be humbled, and I think you can do it." She spoke hopefully.

Gohan smiled, and knew this would be a good way to uplift the spirits of his normally sour friend.

"_Alright! All I have to do is beat Hercule and I'll make Videl's life less stressful." _

They then arrived at the Hercule Mansion, the flight being quite short. The two teens exited the chopper, and entered the mansion. Hercule was looking at himself in a large mirror, until he noticed the arrival of his daughter and the "threat".

"Well Gohan, I've heard about you. You're scrawny little behind is done for! To the gym!"

Before anyone could respond, he ran off to the gym. Videl turned to Gohan. "Hope you're ready. Follow me."

Soon after Hercule ran off, the pair arrived to the Satan gym. Hercule Satan awaited Gohan Son in a fighting ring.

"Don't bother changing! This'll be nice and quick!" Hercule boasted confidently.

Gohan did not reply, but instead stepped into the ring with grace. Hercule assumed a stance, and Gohan did also. The difference in the technique was noticeable, the hybrid being flawless while the champ was excellent, but still human in his flaw.

"Sweetie, would you ring the gong after counting to three?" Hercule asked Videl.

Gohan and Videl sweatdropped and fell down. "Yes dad..." She answered miserably. Gohan and Videl stood back up, with Videl tending to the gong.

"3." Gohan did not move, he was back into his flawless stance.

"2" Hercule was ready to soil himself. He knew of Gohan, but could not let his daughter go like this.

"1" Gohan and Hercule looked each other right in the eye.

"_**GONG!"**_

Hercule rushed towards Gohan, throwing a right hook. The Sayian warrior ducked and got low to the ground. He swept the champ's feet, and then proceeded to pin his neck with his leg, careful not to injure him. Despite the champion's best efforts, Hercule could not escape. After minutes of pointless struggle, he tapped out.

Gohan, being the gentlemen he is, offered a hand to Hercule. Mr. Satan humbly accepted, knowing he had lost before the fight had began.

"Er, uh, kid...I hope we have an "understanding"...ya hear?" He whispered. The half-Sayian understood, and knew to keep this a secret between him, Hercule, and Videl.

Gohan nodded as Videl looked on suspiciously, not able to hear what her father had said. Hercule suddenly raised a finger in the air.

"HAHAHAHA! You got lucky squirt! HAHAHA!"

Videl shook her head and walked out of the room. Gohan, thinking his business was done, made his way to the entrance. As luck would have it, Videl stood in his way. She kept grinning, and walked past Gohan wordlessly as he gulped. As she walked by however, she slipped a note in his hand. Before she was out of sight, Videl looked back at Gohan and glared at him as she typically did.

"Might as open the note..."

The teen then unfurled the paper.

"_Friday. Dinner. Meet me on the roof after school like we did today. You better show up._

_PS: Don't worry, I'll pay. I know you're poor, but it seems you have a mysterious wealth of fighting skill. You're still hiding something, and don't think I won't find out what. I'm watching you Gohan."_

He read over it a few times, and realized it was no joke. He folded the note and put it in his pants pocket, flustered.

"_How on earth am I going to explain this to mom? I'll never hear the end of it."_

He remembered his mother's nagging concerning his eating habits, and figured he'd have to eat beforehand.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving!" The young half-Sayian said to himself, echoing a primary instinct of all surviving Sayians.

Knowing he had to fly home, Gohan changed into his disguise with the assistance of his watch, and then took off. He could not help but feel confused about the matter at hand. Did she actually like him? She had to, otherwise why would she be seen in public eating with him?

"_She's something else..."_

Gohan pondered over the recent turn events, and could not help but feel positive anticipation for Friday. It seemed Videl was not alone in her romantic interest.

----

Author's End Notes: Well, this is the end. I hope you liked it. Any reviews posted will be responded to. I appreciate advice and feedback.


	2. Chapter 2 Friday's Fried Friend

Chapter 2

Friday's Fried Friend

Author's Notes: Thanks to all reviewers. In this chapter Gohan and Videl dine.

-----------------

Gohan returned home, and Chichi greeted him warmly.

"How was school honey?" She asked.

"It was ok...but really weird!" Gohan answered.

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Go on then, tell me all about it."

The hybrid sat down at the dinner table with his mother, and explained the incident that happened in school and at the Satan Residence in detail. As he wrapped it up, his mother could not help but smile.

"So mom, any advice on how to get out of this one? I don't think..."

"Gohan! Do you want to destroy my chances of being a grandmother?!?" She then sighed. "Come on Gohan, you know you'll be worse off if you avoid her anyway."

He put put his fingers to his chin, thought about it, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll have to-"

At that moment, Goten, Gohan's little brother, came off a corner. "Kissy kissy?" He teased with a large grin. Chichi nodded approvingly, and smirked towards Gohan.

"You know kissing is the first step towards grandchildren..."

Gohan pulled at his hair, and looked up to the sky. _"Why me?" _He thought.

---------------

Videl smirked. Friday had come, and school had ended. She climbed up the stairs after class was over, and waited on the roof. The crimefighter stood with her arms folded, and soon noticed Gohan open and shut the door behind him without even looking behind.

"_He looks nervous. Perfect." _She thought to herself, unfurling a wrinkle in her trademark white shirt in the process.

"Uh...hi Videl." Gohan greeted quietly, looking at the floor. Videl walked over to him, her hand cupping her ear as to aid in her hearing.

"What's that Gohan? I can't hear you." Her smirk broadened. "And stop talking at the floor." She added, removing her hand.

The half saiyan blushed, and slowly raised his head. Videl took a step towards him, so she was in his arm length's space. He took a step back in return, and ended up with his back against the wall. Videl leaned in close, and Gohan closed his eyes desperately, sweating.

"Scared? You should be..." She whispered into his ear. Gohan flinched.

"V-Videl?" He whimpered.

Videl was greatly enjoying Gohan's reactions. She wondered how he could be so strong yet so easily controlled. Yet...she felt a ting of pity for him, and decided to let up before he freaked out. She took a noticeable step back.

"Relax Gohan, I'm not going to hurt you." She said in casual tone, but with sincerity.

Gohan let himself relax. His muscles were no longer tense, he ceased sweating, and his blood no longer travel to his face as much. He took a breath, and gathered himself.

"So, where are we going to eat? I'm starving." Gohan said with his happy go lucky attitude back. His stomach growled deeply, loudly, and for a long duration, as if to help prove his point.

Videl sweatdropped and hung her head down slightly, hunching over a bit. She snapped out of it, and stood up to her full height. She examined Gohan carefully, her hands on her hips.

"An all you can eat buffet."

Gohan was elated. He could eat all he wanted and Videl would not have to spend an absurd amount of money! He was lucky, since even the massive amounts food he ate beforehand did little to sedate his appetite.

Gohan grinned. _"This is awesome! I get to eat all I want..."_

Videl noticed his grin and smiled.

"_Gohan looks really pleased. I knew he'd love it._ " Videl thought to herself.

Gohan noticed Videl smiling, which seemed a little odd to him. "Thanks Videl, that's nice of you." Gohan told her genuinely, despite her odd behavior.

She felt her cheeks redden, but waved her hand dismissively despite it. "Hey, as long as you don't get us kicked out, no worries."

Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, I'm not that bad am I?" He asked.

Videl grimaced as she threw her capsule to the floor. "You're table manners are the worst I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot. Now get in."

Without anymore words, Videl flew Gohan and herself to the nearby buffet. Once there Videl landed her vehicle on the parking roof meant for choppers. The two proceeded to walk down the stairs that would lead to the food Gohan so desperately desired, but someone previously had been careless enough to spill water all over the stairs and not notify anyone. Gohan retained his balance without a second thought, but Videl stepped on the worst of it, and promptly began to slip.

Gohan quickly noticed this, and took hold of Videl's arm, preventing her from falling down the stairs. In her rush to stabilize herself, Videl flung her arms around Gohan's neck. She managed to stabilize her feet, but did not let go.

"That was close." Videl said in shock.

"_Yikes! We're really close."_ Gohan thought in panic.

Videl smirked inwardly. "Hey Gohan, can you carry me down so I don't trip again?" She asked in a normal tone.

Gohan gasped, and Videl raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I know you can. Just hold me and hover down the steps. I don't want to be done in by some lousy stairs because you were too chicken to help me out."

"_Come on...fall for it...fall for it..."_

Gathering his courage, the son of Goku lifted the daughter of Hercule bridal style, and hovered down the steps as she suggested.

Videl tried successfully to keep her satisfaction to herself. _"Hehe, perfect. I should thank whoever was stupid enough to spill that."_

As they came all the way down the stair case, Gohan noticed the door at the end was open.

"Welcome to Satan's All You Can Eat Buffet. I take it you two are ordering together..." A young man welcomed the pair, barely able to hold back a smirk of amusement.

Videl's face turned beet red, and Gohan laughed nervously.

"_I completely forgot about the possibility of the door being open. At least nobody noticed Gohan floating in the air..."_

------------------

Now seated and with their respective meals, Videl watched as her date cleared dish after dish.

"You know...I'll never get used to that..." She commented.

Gohan swallowed his food before speaking. "Well you've seen Goten do the same, so it's not like I'm the only one..." He reasoned.

Videl shrugged, but then leaned in and whispered: "Whatever, just tone it down, ok?"

Gohan nodded, and ate slowly, well, for a saiyan anyway. Videl frowned. "Oink."

Gohan looked confused. "Huh?" He asked.

"Oink oink oink!" Videl teased, lifting her noise up for added effect. Gohan looked shocked.

"Videl!" He cried out, gaining the attention of most present. The aforementioned female could not help but grin in satisfaction.

"_He's just too easy sometimes."_

Gohan on the otherhand was embarrassed. _  
_

"_Does she live for this or what? Well at least she's enjoying herself...mmmm, this food is so good..." _

Videl felt the distraction of food was a good opportunity to entertain herself a bit more, so from underneath the table, she reached a leg out and rubbed Gohan's legs with her own leg. The unfortunate, naive male nearly chocked on his food.

He glared at Videl with a look that screamed: **"What are you doing?"**

Videl looked at Gohan with a fake smile. "What? Is there something..._wrong_, Gohan?" She continued to rub against his leg, as if daring him to mention it.

The half bred saiyan let his glare fad away into despair. He sighed deeply. "No Videl..."

Videl inwardly grinned at his submission, but she spoke to him normally. "You know Gohan, if you want me to stop, just so."

"......"

Gohan shockingly had remained silent! Videl opened her mouth in shock, as if to gasp, but then settled back into her classic smirk. She spared him any remarks, and simply persisted as they broke from conversation to finish their meal.

"_You still surprise me Gohan..."_

"_I think I'm going to faint...what's with her anyway?"_

_--------------_

After speaking with a concerned manager about Gohan's apparently life endangering food consumption habits, the store let the pair go on about their way after paying.

The manager was shaken up. "Remind me not to let anybody with the last name of "Son" in every again!"

Gohan had heard that remark due to his hyper sensitive hearing, and frowned as he once again hovered Videl past the liquid hazard. He decided not to mention it to Videl, as she had put up with enough as it was.

"Humph! I can't believe that jerk had the nerve to lecture you! The restaurant is named after my family, but they can't even respect my boyfriend!"

"Uhh....Videl?"

Realizing what she had said, Videl remained silent. Gohan arrived at the door leading to the roof, but he did not put Videl down. Instead he remained where he was.

"_Just great, now I've done it."_ Videl thought to herself.

Gohan looked the girl who had just indirectly professed her feelings to him. He looked straight into her eyes, and his partner was compelled to do the same.

"I don't mind it...being your b-boyfriend." Gohan stammered. Needless to say he was full of anxiety.

Videl smiled genuinely.

"_Wow, her smile is beautiful._" Gohan found himself thinking.

"You really mean that...don't you?"

Gohan nodded in response, smiling also.

"_This is nice, she's smiling even mor-" _The half saiyan's thoughts were quickly cut off however, by Videl bringing Gohan's head down with her arms, and then locking lips with him.

--------------

Author's Notes: Well this is the end of the chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Beached Blush

Chapter 3

Beached Blush

Author's Notes: I have many excuses for the late update, but who wants to hear that? On to the story.

----------------------

"What on earth am I going to do? I hope she didn't mind that I kissed back..."

It was Sunday morning, two days after the "incident" as Gohan personally called it. He was laying in his bed, contemplating what had happened. It was not like he hadn't already, but now he could think on it a little more objectively now that some time had passed.

Little did he know that his mother happened to be passing by quietly. Chichi heard those words uttered by her son, so she pressed her ear next to the door. She didn't intent to eavesdrop, but the bold mother was not one to turn down a golden opportunity.

Luckily (or unluckily) for Gohan, the telephone started to ring. Chichi slipped away as quietly and quickly as she could, and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" The mother answered.

"Hello Chichi, it's me, Videl."

Chichi could barely contain the smile that now spread nearly across her entire face.

"What do you need Videl?"

"Can you please tell Gohan something for me?"

"Gohan is right here, hold on."

"Wait, no, I-"

Not wanting to let the two remain anymore distanced than necessary, ChiChi pretended to think Videl just wanted to directly talk to Gohan. "Gohan! Your lovely _girlfriend_ wants to speak with you!" His mother could hear him coughing and hacking, undoubtedly from surprise or shock.

Rushing down the stairs, Gohan picked up the phone. Chichi kindly walked away to give him some privacy, but not before winking. The brave warrior who defeated Cell tentatively nodded towards his mother, if only to pacify her.

"Videl?"

The young female was now even more nervous than before. She was not quite ready to say this to him directly. "Gohan, sorry to interrupt, but I..." She paused, and took a deep breath. "I, well I, j-just wanted to apologize about what happened." The tomboy finished quickly.

The gentle hearted hybrid felt bad for Videl. He didn't want her to think he did not like her, he just was a little intimidated by her, that's all. "No apology needed Videl. You never did anything wrong."

She was silent on the other end, not quite sure what to say. Gohan decided to fill the silence and make things right. "You seem a little down, want to brighten up your day at the beach? I heard there is a few volleyball games at the Orange Star beach. I'd like it if you would come with me."

If anyone has observed the tough tomboy, they would have seen her visibly smile. Videl then tried to answer as best she could, holding onto her dignity.

"I'm fine, but that does sound fun. What time is good for you?"

"How about in two hours? I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor, but I have to make sure I study a little bit."

Amused, Videl faked a sigh. "Well alright, but you should let up on the studying once in a while. You're missing out."

Gohan chuckled. "I'll try, see you later Videl."

"Ok, thanks Gohan."

She then hung up, leaving him to wonder why she thanked him.

Time passed, and as promised, Gohan met Videl at the ice cream parlor two hours later. Gohan came wearing a blue bathing suit and a green t-shirt, with sandals. He also had a backpack with a towel and other things. Videl was dressed in a purple one piece bathing suit. Naturally, even if she wanted to wear one, her father would undoubtedly prohibit a two piece.

And also naturally, Videl knew that Gohan would be hungry, so she had hotdogs and some timely bought ice cream ready for him. The now hungry male realized his 'friend' had took the time to arrive early so she could treat him to some food.

"Hey Videl." He greeting.

She grinned. "Hey, follow me. We need to pick a table before this ice cream melts. I can't eat all this alone you know." Videl winked after saying the last part.

Gohan followed her, and sat down across each other. The tables were just at the entrance of the beach, were several hotdog stands and other assortments were laid out.

"Gee Videl, you didn't have to do this." He commented.

She waved dismissively. "Oh please, it's not like I just bought you mansion. It's just some hotdogs and ice cream."

The half saiyan smiled sheepishly. "Well I appreciate it. It's thoughtful."

Videl blushed a tiny bit at that comment. "Just eat your food."

Chuckling inwardly at her reaction, Gohan gladly obeyed, and started to quickly bite into an ice cream cone, instead of licking it.

"Hey!" Videl cried out.

The man without a clue blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"That was mine. Dummy."

"Ops. I..."

Before he could finish, Videl smirked. "Suit yourself, but I licked that you know."

Now it was Gohan's turn to blush. He stopped in mid-bite and froze. This caused Videl to smirk even more, and fold her arms together.

"Serves you right."

Gohan quietly finished his portion, including the "tainted" ice cream. Videl finished her own food a little after Gohan.

"Alright Gohan, you said there was going to be a few volleyball games available."

"Yeah, what about it? Want to play?" He inquired.

Videl abruptly stood up and pointed a finger at him, looking serious. "You're going to play against me."

"W-wha? I thought we could work together."

"That's fine, _after_ we prove who's better."

Gohan groaned. "Alright, let's go find our teams."

"Whoever said we were playing with other people? It's just _you_ and _me_."

Gohan didn't bother to protest. "Ok, then let's find a net and ball."

Gohan managed to find a net, but the problem was, it was being used. _Oh man, this is a problem. I'm going to have to just ask. _He thought.

"Hey guys, can I use this for a little bit?" He asked politely, just as planned.

Videl stood behind, watching carefully.

A man chuckled. "If you can jump over it, then su-WHAT?!?"

Gohan, during the middle of the man's sentence, flipped over the net effortlessly.

"He's not human..."

_Sometimes I wonder that myself. _Videl thought to herself jokingly as she approached the scene.

Gohan picked up the ball and tried to give it to Videl so she could serve first.

"You're not going to throw this match are you? You better not." Videl warned with a frown.

"N-no, of course not." The poor half saiyan answered.

The tomboy smirked. "Good."

_"No use trying to fool her anymore. She knows me too well for that." _He pondered.

They got into position, and Videl cleared her throat. "Ok, pay attention Gohan, I'm serving."

She hit the ball hard and quick so it went just to the end of the back border. Gohan dove back with great speed, and punched the ball upwards. Needless to say, he used excessive force, and the volleyball exploded and vaporized.

A crowd had then gathered, especially seeing as how the ball vaporized. A knowledgeable child adjusted his classes. "I think that's Videl Satan's point, seeing as the ball is technically on Gohan's side."

A teenage surfer jeered. "No way dude. Did you see that thing explode? It was epic man."

Gohan laughed nervously. "Uh, who did that belong to?" _There I go, using my power again._ He scolded himself.

Videl shook her head, and decided they best go look for whoever owned the volleyball.

After unsurprisingly being unable to find the owner of the now deceased volleyball, Gohan and Videl gave up the search. They laid down Gohan's beach towels on the sand a decent distance away from the water. Videl had not thought to bring her own towel, so Gohan let her use his teddy bear one (much to her embarrassment and protest).

"I can't believe I'm lying on this thing." Videl complained after a while. She then frowned. _If it was anyone else, I swear._

"Well how about we go for a sw-uhhh, Videl, you're skin is starting to turn red."

Videl looked at herself, then at Gohan.

"How come you're not tanning or burning?" She asked, forgetting her forming sunburns.

"Runs in the family." He answered shortly. _Extreme temperatures are needed to affect a saiyan, but Videl doesn't need to know any of this yet. _He pondered briefly.

Raising an eyebrow, Videl shrugged and started to fold up the towel.

"Well we better go somewhere else, before I do get burned."

It was late spring, but still quite hot for the season. Seeing the obvious sense in not letting Videl get sunburned, Gohan nodded and packed his things. Videl changed her clothes in the bathroom, and as she was changing Gohan thought of something. He waited until she got out.

"Hey Videl, I got an idea."

"Spill it." She demanded, curious to hear him out.

"Do you want to spend the next weekend at my house? We can get in a lot of time in for flying lessons that way, not to mention there's my mother's delicious cooking too."

Gohan almost licked his lips at the thought of that, but quickly composed himself.

"Sure. My dad is never home on the weekends anyway, so no bother there."

Gohan smiled, but then his face turned red as Videl locked her arm with his.

"Come on bucko, you're walking me home."

He nodded nervously. "Eh, which way is it again?"

Videl groaned loudly.

Gohan put on a goofy grin. "I'm only joking, of course I know where you live. It's quite hard to miss." _Although it is not hard to miss you._ He thought to himself

Videl rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." She then started to stretch her neck out.

Unexpectedly, Gohan leaned down and gently kissed Videl's cheek while she was finishing stretching her neck. Her already lightly burned face turned a deeper shape of red.

Both were quiet until they arrived at the Satan Residence.

"Come on in for a second." She instructed Gohan.

He complied, and shut the door being him.

"What is it?" He asked, not sure what this was all about.

Videl gently grabbed both of Gohan's hands. He froze for a moment, and she let go of his hands, and hugged him. Without much hesitation, he hugged her back. Both of them were lost in the moment, eyes closed, enjoying their closeness. They could feel the heat in their chests, the butterflies in their stomachs, and the warm feeling in their hearts.

-------------

Author's End Notes: I made this chapter while I had the flu, but I tried to make it well. I think I didn't include enough description and depth, so I'm going to make sure to do that for the next chapter.


End file.
